


All I Need From You (is all your love)

by shocked_into_shame



Series: The Adventures of Billy, Steve, & Lars [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 5 + 1, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, handjobs, lars is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: Steve and Billy keep trying, far too many times, to have some time alone together. And, God love him, Billy's dog is a bit of a cockblock.(5 times Steve and Billy try to fuck and fail, and the 1 time they succeed.)





	All I Need From You (is all your love)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you discord friends!!! you are the reason this fic exists!!!! thank you for your ideas and your support!!! <3 
> 
> If you are perhaps chancing upon this because of its rating and because of the tags, this is part of an overarching universe. You don't have to read the other parts to understand, but they are cute so I suggest you read them (:
> 
> All you need to know is: Steve and Billy are together, and Billy has a dog named Lars. 
> 
> ENJOY THIS FILTH!!

Since they've gotten together, Steve's noticed that things have not progressed beyond kissing. And that's okay, for the most part, but Billy is so goddamned sexy, and an amazing kisser, and Steve can only handle so much waiting. Busy schedules and a bit of trepidation on both of their parts keeps them from daring to touch each other  _ like that _ . 

 

But now it seems that this is finally going to happen. Billy kisses so sweetly, their tongues intertwining, and Steve groans into his mouth. They lay side by side on Billy's mattress on the floor, bodies pressed together tightly. Steve clutches at the curls at the nape of Billy's neck, and Billy whimpers. 

 

“Fuck,” Steve breathes out, flipping them and settling between Billy's legs. His hand creeps up his muscular, tan thigh and settles on his hip. Billy only breaks the kiss to pull his shirt above his head, and then Steve is diving back into the kiss, slotting their mouths together. 

 

Billy groans and hitches his hips up, and Steve paws at his ass desperately. Steve's a sweaty mess, his hair matted down with it, but it doesn't matter because Billy feels so fucking perfect beneath him. 

 

And then suddenly something grips the back of his shirt and he is pulled away from Billy violently, dragged halfway across the floor. 

 

Billy's loud laughter echoes throughout the apartment and that's when Steve realizes - Lars has moved him across the floor, slid him around like a ragdoll. 

 

Billy won’t stop laughing. Steve flushes. “Aw, boy!” Billy bellows, crawling over to pat the dog's head. “Were you trying to protect me from Steve? Good boy!” Lars barks in reply.

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “Don't encourage him.” 

 

“But babe,” Billy mocks, leaning down to let Lars kiss his face. “He's such a good protector!”

 

Needless to say, the mood is broken. 

* * *

The first time it happens, it's funny. The second time is a little less humorous.

 

Billy is pressing hot kisses down Steve's chest, and kneeling to settle between his legs. Steve’s gangly limbs are all sprawled out on his living room couch, and  _ fuck _ Billy looks so fucking beautiful on his knees like this.

 

It takes his breath away. It makes him harder in his shorts, which he didn't quite know was even  _ possible _ . 

 

“Fuck, I can't wait to suck your dick, baby,” Billy groans out, biting Steve's hip. He tips his head back and moans. “Been waiting so fucking long to get in your pants.”

 

“So quit talking, then, Hargrove, and get to it,” Steve sasses, smiling at Billy affectionately. 

 

Billy gives him a challenging look and continues to tease him, gripping the waistband of Steve's shorts. “You want me to, baby?”

 

“Yes.  _ Jesus.”  _

 

“Beg for it.”

 

Steve whimpers. And then suddenly the air is knocked out of him when all 100 odd pounds of Lars appears out of seemingly nowhere and hops up on his chest. He starts licking Steve's face and wagging his tail happily. Steve has never lost a boner so quickly in his entire life. 

 

“Jesus, Lars!” Billy scoffs, leaning back on his heels. “What a fucking cockblock!”

 

This time, it’s Steve who can't help but laugh. “This is what you get for encouraging him the last time!” 

 

And, once again, sex is the furthest thing from Steve's mind as he scratches Lars’ ear. 

* * *

Okay.  _ This time it’s going to work. _ It’s really going to fucking work. It has to, or else Steve thinks that he’s actually going to explode.

 

Everything is primed for them to have wonderful time on their own, uninterrupted. They are in Steve’s bed, tumbling around in his soft, plaid sheets, and the door is firmly closed. Lars has gotten food and has been taken out, and in the mid-afternoon he tends to sleep like the dead. He had curled up on the couch and Steve and Billy tiptoed up to the bedroom as soon as he was out. 

 

God, it feels like having a small child. 

 

“Love kissing you,” Billy murmurs, and the word  _ love _ makes Steve’s heart flutter in his chest. “You’re so fucking gorgeous. So perfect for me.” 

 

Steve smiles against Billy’s lips and holds him closer. “You are,” he whispers into the kiss. “So perfect.” 

 

Billy does that thing that makes Steve go a little wild, holds the side of his face with one big hand and curls his tongue against the roof of Steve’s mouth, and then pulls away to bite at Steve’s lower lip. Fuck,  _ fuck _ . Steve tilts his hips forward, grinding their crotches together. He’s so fucking hard, and Billy is too, and the sensation of their cocks pressing against each other makes his head spin. 

 

He can’t help but worm his way into Billy’s pants and rub at his hard cock, and Billy’s eyes roll back in his head. “Fuck,” he grunts, and it occurs to Steve that  _ finally _ , he’s  _ finally _ gotten the chance to touch Billy like this, finally getting the chance to see Billy blissed out and ecstatic at the touch of Steve’s hand. 

 

It eggs Steve on. He pulls his hand away and notices with half amusement and half arousal that Billy whines and tilts his hips forward ever so slightly, seeking out more contact. “Don’t worry,” he coos. “I’m gonna take care of you.” 

 

Billy’s lips part and he exhales loudly, dropping his head to Steve’s pillow. “You’re gonna fucking kill me with that kind of talk.” 

 

Steve chuckles and grabs the hem of Billy’s shirt, pushing it up and following the path with his mouth, kissing and biting at every bit of tan skin he can reach. He flattens his tongue against Billy’s nipple, and has to press his crotch firmly into the bed after hearing the low moan Billy lets out. He gets the shirt off Billy completely, and fuck if Billy isn’t the hottest thing he’s ever seen. 

 

He latches his mouth to Billy’s neck and revels in the low, almost surprised sound Billy makes. “Jesus, Steve,” he groans. “Don’t leave a mark, okay?” 

 

“I’m not an idiot,” he mutters into the skin of Billy’s throat. 

 

He reaches his hand down and begins rubbing at Billy’s cock through his shorts, watching Billy’s face intently, enjoying the way his eyes close and his lashes flutter against his cheekbones. 

 

“Fuck… I could come like this,” he mutters, and Steve wants that so fucking bad, wants to finally, finally see what Billy looks like when he reaches his peak. 

 

And then, because that’s just their fucking luck, Lars’ barks echo throughout the house. “What the fuck?” Billy questions, sitting up. Steve pulls away. “That goddamn dog doesn’t want me to ever get laid.” 

 

Then the doorbell starts ringing as well, over and over and over, and Steve knows who it is. “Fuck, that’s Dustin,” he explains, apologetically, and Billy rolls his eyes. He reaches for his shirt and puts it back over his chest. 

 

“Can’t those kids ever leave you the fuck alone?”

 

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Steve replies, defensively. “I’ve been spending all my free time with you lately.  _ Sorry _ . I’m going to go get the door.” 

 

Billy huffs and follows Steve down the stairs, and low and behold Steve is, in fact, correct, and it  _ is _ Dustin at the door. What Steve didn’t guess is that it’d also be Will, Lucas, and Max at the door, holding pizza and board games. “Surprise!” Dustin shouts excitedly, his voice cracking. 

 

Lars runs up to greet the kids and they all smile widely at him. And then they notice the look on Billy’s face as he stands behind Steve, arms crossed. “Uh…” Dustin starts, eyes darting between the two. “Why are you guys so sweaty?” 

* * *

It’s a warm Saturday night, and this time -  _ this time  _ \- this is going to go in their favor. The warmth encircles them like an embrace as they kiss lazily, bodies pressed together on one of Steve’s deck chairs. It’s just past sunset, and Lars is tied to a tree in the backyard, and the sounds of crickets peacefully meet Steve’s ears.

 

He wraps an arm around Billy’s shoulders, pulling him closer. God, kissing the blonde will never get old, not when Billy’s lips are so soft and plush underneath his, the solid weight of his body pressed against him. Steve is so hard his head hurts, and the tip of his cock is honest to God leaking in anticipation.

 

“Want you so bad,” Billy murmurs, before pulling away and kissing down Steve’s neck. “Want to just grind against you until I come.” 

 

“Shit,” Steve says, lowly, and his hips grind forward against Billy’s. “That’s so fucking hot. Jesus.” Steve feels a bead of sweat drip down from his forehead and groans low in his throat as Billy continues to lap at his neck with that wicked, wicked tongue. 

 

They grind against each other slowly, the weight of Billy’s entire body pressing Steve into the deck chair. His arms scratch at Billy’s back, and Billy clutches Steve’s hair as he presses kisses back up Steve’s jaw and joins their mouths together once again. 

 

Steve’s head spins. Billy presses against him over and over and over, cocks grinding against each other insistently. Warmth settles low in his gut and he feels like he could come at any second. He whimpers and Billy is there, a solid weight against him, moaning into the kiss. 

 

Steve curls a hand in Billy’s hair and tugs just the slightest bit, and Billy’s hips stutter forward. He grabs Steve’s hip and clutches on hard, probably hard enough to leave a bruise. Shit, Steve is almost there, knows that if he lets himself go he could fall right off the edge, but he wants to make sure Billy is there with him. He pulls away from the kiss and breathes out, “Are you close?”

 

And then a torrential downpour of water splashes over them both, and Billy’s whole body jerks. Steve just about jumps out of his skin and lets out an admittedly feminine yelp. Billy turns and Steve can see that Lars has broken free from his leash and his happily doing the doggie paddle around the pool. 

 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Steve mutters, shaking his head. He brings a hand up to push his hair back. Billy laughs, but it’s forced, and he’s wild behind the eyes. He crawls off Steve and stands there, hands on his hips, watching Lars swim around the pool. His tail is wagging and he looks at them both with his big eyes, almost like he’s wondering why they aren’t in the pool with him. 

 

Billy walks to the edge of the pool and sits down, dipping his feet into the water. Lars swims over to him happily, and Billy rubs the top of his head. Steve sits up in the deck chair and crosses his arms. He’s trying not to be mad at the dog. 

 

Really, he’s trying his hardest. 

 

He loves Lars. A lot. He’s the cutest, sweetest, most amazing dog around. 

 

But he is really trying Steve’s patience more and more each day. 

* * *

Once again, they are in Steve’s bedroom. It’s late at night, and Lars is sleeping soundly downstairs. The lights are dimmed down low, and Steve has the window open, letting the hot, humid air into the room.

 

Steve shudders as Billy teases his nipple in his fingers. Fuck, this is new. Isn’t something Steve totally expected to be into, but it feels so fucking good. Feels like there is a circuit running straight from his nipple to his cock. Each press of Billy’s nimble fingers against his chest makes him a little harder, a little more urgent to get things moving. 

 

Steve rolls them over and laughs as Billy’s eyes widen slightly, surprised by the change in position. Steve revels in the feeling of Billy’s strong hand clutching at his ass as he straddles Billy’s hips with his thighs. Billy looks up at him like he’s the hottest thing in the whole fucking world, and Steve feels so lucky. The blonde Adonis under him is  _ all his _ . 

 

Maybe he should take it a little slower, really enjoy it. But he can’t fucking hold on anymore, too riled up by the tease of it all, and he gets his cock out of his shorts before pulling down Billy’s slightly, and watches the hard mass of Billy’s cock bob up and out of his shorts. Steve’s mouth waters at the sight, and he reaches down and takes them both in his hand. Billy’s mouth opens and he leans up on his elbows, watching their cocks slide in and out of Steve’s fist, entranced. “Holy fuck,” he breathes out, his eyebrows furrowing. Steve’s shoulders shake and he lets his head lob over to the side, slack jawed as his gaze alternates between Billy’s gorgeous face and the sight of their cocks sliding against each other and against Steve’s hand. 

 

Billy’s muscular thighs start shaking underneath him, and  _ holy fuck _ , it seems like he’s about ready to tear out his own hair, going absolutely wild under Steve. Steve feels a rush of power and strokes faster, letting out a low groan. 

 

And then there’s a loud crash from downstairs. Steve wants to cry. He actually thinks he might, his vision going slightly blurred around the edges. He silently gets off of Billy and his face must betray him, because Billy is frowning at him sadly. “I’m sorry, baby,” he laments, getting up. “I gotta go check.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Steve replies sadly, quickly rushing into his en-suite bathroom to wash his hands. Billy waits for him patiently, hands crossed against his bare chest. 

 

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose as he stares on at the shattered remain of his mother’s fancy, crazy expensive glass ashtray, littered across the carpet. Lars stares on at them, his head tilted, as if to say  _ don’t look at me. I didn’t do anything wrong _ . Steve grits his teeth and Billy just blinks at the dog, speechless.

* * *

Steve is at his wits end. He just needs one night - one  _ fucking _ night with his boyfriend. He just needs to get off, truthfully.

 

He’s going crazy with it. He’s got the biggest case of blue balls of all time. 

 

“Hi, Joyce?” he questions into the phone receiver, fiddling with the cord. 

 

“Hi, Steve,” she responds warmly. “How are you?”

 

“I’m doing pretty good. I was wondering if you could do me a favor tomorrow night?”

 

“Sure! With all that you do for my son and his friends, I’d be happy to help you. What do you need, sweetie?”

 

“I was wondering if you could watch Billy’s dog, Lars? Just for the night? We’d drop him off and pick him up.”

 

“You need me…” she begins, and something is strange in the tone of her voice. “To babysit. The dog?”

 

“Yeah, basically.” Steve tries to stay casual about it. “We have some… errands to run.”  _ Shit.  _

 

“O- _ kay. _ ” Joyce sounds like shes holding back laughter. Steve wants to melt into the floorboards. “I'd be happy to watch your boyfriend’s dog, Steve. Drop him off at anytime tomorrow.”

 

Steve gapes and chokes on air. He tries to respond but then the line goes dead. Jesus. Joyce Byers is a fucking force. 

 

But she’s kind and trustworthy, so the next day, after organizing a romantic dinner for him and Billy, he drives Lars to the Byers’ and tries not to get upset when he can see his little face in the window as he drives away, looking on so  _ sad _ and betrayed. 

 

He reminds himself that he’s going to pick up Lars later tonight, so it is all okay. He waits, excitement building up in his gut, for Billy to come over after his shift. And, sure enough, at a quarter to seven Billy is waltzing into his house. Steve had it all planned out in his head - first they would eat dinner, and then they’d organically make their way to the bedroom. It’d be all  _ romantic _ and shit. 

 

But the second he sees Billy, his curls slightly wet from his shower, his eyes so bright and blue, and his pearly teeth in a smile, he’s attacking him with a kiss. Billy takes it in stride and wraps his arms around Steve’s waist, kisses him back chastely, but then he pulls away and furrows his eyebrows. “Where Lars?”

 

“At Joyce’s,” Steve explains in a rush before giving Billy another peck on the lips. “We have the house to ourselves.” 

 

Billy looks like a kid in a candy store as he drags Steve upstairs and pushes him onto the bed. “I’ve got you now, Steve Harrington,” he whispers as he crawls over Steve’s body, straddling his hips with his muscular thighs.  _ Fuck _ , his thighs are so tan and thick, and Steve just wants to touch them.  _ It gives him an idea. _

 

Billy leans down and finally kisses Steve like Steve’s been dying to kiss, all open mouthed, sloppy, and desperate. Billy kisses like it’s the last time he’ll ever get to kiss Steve, and it makes him weak in the knees. He wraps his arms around Billy’s waist and pulls him closer, parting his lips and letting their tongues connect. His cock swells in his athletic shorts, and he feels Billy’s do the same. 

 

“Off,” he mutters, pawing desperately at Billy’s tank-top. As Billy drags the fabric over his head, Steve leans up and does the same with his own shirt. His eyes rake over Billy’s muscular form and he shakes his head. “My God, you are gorgeous, babe.” 

Billy flushes and sighs as Steve brings his fingers up to tease at his nipples. “Fuck,  _ you are _ , pretty boy. The most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” 

 

Steve feels his stomach clench with equal parts arousal and affection. He drags his hands down Billy’s body and hikes up his tiny red shorts, digging his fingers into Billy’s thighs. Billy leans forward and kisses him again, and Steve flips them so they are lying down side by side. 

 

Steve reaches down and shimmies out of his shorts and underwear, and is relieved when Billy does the same. Their legs intertwine and their cocks brush together, and Billy sighs so sweetly into the kiss. Steve reaches up and tugs at Billy’s soft curls, and Billy moans, high pitched and whiney. 

 

“Roll over,” Steve murmurs, and Billy looks at him warily. “I wanna try something. Tell me if you don’t like it.”

 

“Okay,” Billy breathes, pressing one more kiss to Steve’s lips before rolling over on his side. Steve takes the time to really  _ look _ at him, admiring the muscular expanse of his back, the tightness of his ass and thighs. He reaches into his bedside drawer and fumbles for his bottle of lotion. 

 

“So sexy,” Steve groans, biting at Billy’s shoulder. He moans as he rubs his cock with his lotion-covered hand. “Squeeze your thighs together.”

 

It must dawn on Billy what he’s about to do, because his blue eyes widen and his mouth gapes open, a low mewl escaping his throat. “ _ Shit _ , are you gonna fuck my thighs, baby?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Steve growls. “Gonna put my cock between those beautiful fucking thighs.” 

 

“Do  _ it _ ,” Billy demands, his voice breaking into a whine as Steve slides his slicked cock between his legs. “Oh shit,” he breathes, eyes wide like he wasn’t quite expecting it to be _ that  _ good. Steve is so blissed out that he can’t say anything, just grabs at Billy’s dick desperately as he rocks his hips, letting his cock slide in and out of the tight crevice of Billy’s thighs. 

 

Billy groans and his eyes roll back in his head, his neck tipping backward, his eyelashes fanning out on his cheekbones, and the curls at his neck brushing up against Steve’s face. Steve nestles his head in Billy’s neck and kisses the junction of his throat and shoulder, licks at his pronounced collarbone, thrusting in and out between Billy’s thighs. 

 

“Fuck,” Steve breathes, pulling his head and hand away to look down, watching his cock disappear between his boyfriend’s tan legs. “I wish you could see this, Billy. I wish you could see how good this looks.” Billy groans, overwhelmed, and grabs at Steve’s hand, dragging it back to his cock. Steve pumps his cock quickly, alternating with his thrusts. 

 

“I’m gonna come,” Billy breathes suddenly, his thighs quivering. Steve can feel how they shake against his cock. “Fuck, baby, you’re going to make me  _ come _ .” His face pinches, like he’s overwhelmed, and his jaw drops open. 

 

“Do it. Come.” And that’s it - Steve feels the swell of Billy’s hard cock in his hand and watches in awe as he groans, hot cum sputtering out of his cock. He unconsciously clenches his thighs together and that sends Steve off as well, lights dancing behind his eyes as he comes into the space between Billy’s thick thighs. 

 

They both take a moment to catch their breaths before Steve rolls over to grab tissues and cleans them both up quickly. Billy has a blissed out little smile on his face, his sandy hair wild around his head. He moves to get up, but Steve pulls him back into his embrace, spooning him and pressing chaste kisses to his cheek and forehead. “Lemme cuddle you for a little,” Steve begs, and Billy settles into the hug. 

 

He lets him cuddle for all of two minutes before he grows slightly restless and moves to get up again. “What is it?” Steve questions. 

 

Billy smiles and leans forward, pressing a kiss to Steve’s lips. “Let’s go get Lars. I miss him.”

 

Steve just laughs incredulously. Billy gives him a shit-eating grin. 

 

_ I love him _ , Steve thinks. 


End file.
